


Pressure

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: This is Tre's pressure.





	Pressure

The pressure is getting to him. Not that it's really surprising these days, the pressure is getting to them all. It's fraying their edges and making them snap at each other and say things they don't mean. 

Tre steps out of the room as the harsh words continue to fly between them all. He's tired, worn out, and he's not sure how much more of this he can take.

Arms wrap around his shoulders and curl around his waist. Mike and Billie are there, pressing against him, whispering apologies to him as the huddle in the hallway, love holding them.


End file.
